The Coldest of Lakes
by JhaniiAllii
Summary: Even the coldest of lakes can melt given the right amount of sun...Even the deepest of sunken objects can be retrieved, if someone, somewhere, cares enough to look for them... A little scene between Darcy and Elizabeth written By Ally for Mush. But you are all welcome to read :)


**Author's Note:**

** Hello my darlings! It is lovely to see you again! But first things first, I think I need to address a few problems or worries that may have arisen when you saw this new story of mine so, here I go. I know I said that I wasn't going to write anything (And I mean ANYTHING!) else while I was still writing "The 'Will' Situation" to save getting confused or neglecting it but, DO NOT FEAR! I am still writing "The 'Will' Situation", I have not stopped (As some people seem to be freaking out messaging me) and I will probably not stop writing that story until I really have too (Like everyone got bored and buggered off kind of have too.). The new chapter should be up soon enough and (As a special surprise that's not a surprise any more because I just told you) I will be having definitly one, maybe two, guest authors helping me! I KNOW! I'll still be writing (Of course) but they will be my wingmen and inspiration (Thank you guys!). Anyway, I wrote this story for two reasons. Firstly as a present and secondly because this little scene refused to go away (Yes this is a one shot.). To go back to the former reason, this is a present for my loveliest and dearest friend Mush (Tammie-MBfanxxx) to say that a) She's awesome, b) Told you I could write a story in a night and c) To say sorry for something I 'apparently' did (Yes I put 'apparently' under bunny ears. I wrote you a story. Deal with it.) . So yeah; sorry. If any of you have read any of my previous work (Or current work) you will notice that this is very (And I mean VERY!) different to my normal writing style so reviews would be welcome. It is just a one shot. I probably won't continue it unless I am begged too (Which I highly doubt) but reviews would be welcome all the same because I would like to know if- well, if it was any good….It was a very different writing experience to say the least.**

**Mucheous Loveous as always,**

**Ally xxx**

**P.S. Mush...If you're still going to be overly friendly with me (Like you always are when you're mad with me.) I'm taking off the apron of friendship...I mean it. DON'T TEST ME :) Love you really.  
**

* * *

**Dedication:**

** I, here by, dedicate this story to my lovely little awesome dudette called Mush for being an awesome human being and for being the ONLY person who will tolerate my "fangirling to the max" fits, complete with screaming, squealing, falling of chairs and spontaneous jumps up and down. And who will occasionally join in with me. I love you dude. *Hands over a bag of virtual vegetarian, organic bacon from every virtual organic shop known to man and all living things...Just the way you like it***

**Ally xxx**

* * *

The Coldest of Lakes

I've never really been one to believe in Fairy tales….I mean, shit happens right?

And without trying to sound like a boy with a chip on his shoulder, it generally happens to me.

When you've seen what I've seen, been through what I've been through, it's hard to believe in _stories_ where there's always a happy ending. Where the perfect princess falls in love with the perfect prince and together they share a perfect love…It just doesn't happen. Ever.

Princesses get ill. Princesses die. Princes go cold. Princes turn bitter.

My sister, she used to believe in that. She believed in the weird, the wonderful, and the beautiful. Even after mum died. Even after Dad.

She kept on going, spreading her golden sunlight as far as the eye could see.

At least she did; until she met him.

I believe in a God. I believe in a divinity above me and I believe that someday this pain will go away.

But it's difficult not to believe in Fairy tales when you're sitting on a snowy bank, on a frost bitten morning, staring out at a frozen lake.

The snowflakes fell silently, twirling around me clinging to my hair, my scarf, my gloves.

It was pretty. But nothing compared to what was sitting next to me.

"Question 23: Which ones better…Doctor Who or Sherlock?" Elizabeth asked, staring out at the lake.

She was the perfect contrast to the harsh, bitter cold wind enveloping us.

She sat with her knees pressed to her chest while dark brown curls blew in the wind, under a small white, bear shaped hat. Elizabeth was weird like that. It was like while everyone else stood around and grew up, she was out chasing butterflies and cleaning her watercolours. But I liked it. It was different, it was fresh, it was Elizabeth…and I liked it.

"Err…Doctor Who?" I tried, and apparently, failed.

"Sherlock?" Her glare intensified.

I frantically racked my brains trying to find the right answer.

"You can't compare them because they are both too different and too epic?"

She turned her head to the side, peaking through the curtain of hair separating us.

"Correct."

"I thought the whole idea of Q&A was that you asked the question and I answered it with my opinion?"

"It's not my fault your opinion was wrong. I was just…_correcting it_.Think of as a friendly service..."

I chuckled quietly, marvelling at the contrast between the red, softness of her lips and the pale, coolness of the snow floating past them.

The sound was almost foreign to me but it felt nice. It felt free.

"You should laugh more." She mused, sweeping her hair behind her ear, banishing the barrier between us. "You have a nice laugh."

I tried to ignore the staccato beating of my heart and carry on with our previous game.

"If you could have one thing, right now, what would it be?"

"Erm…" Nibbling her bottom lip, she stared into my eyes thoughtfully.

It was moments like this that made me realise I wasn't alone. That someone out there, in this cold, dark world, understood me. And that maybe- just maybe- if I was lucky enough, someone out there might just love me.

"An extra blanket for the floor because my butt's bloody freezing!" Again the laughter bubbled in my chest and broke through my lips. I didn't try to stop like I had been for so many years before. I let the sound drift through the trees and wrap around the naked branches. I let myself laugh, alongside Elizabeth. I let myself drift in the richness of the sound and drown in persistent heat flooding through my veins.

This is what she did to me. Elizabeth, that is.

"What about you?" She asked once the laughter had died down.

"What about me?"

"What would you have if you could have anything?"

Several answers cursed through my head. _A Mother. A Father. A Home._

_You._

But I didn't say any of those things. No.

I said something that was as true as it was shocking. Something that I had wanted for a long time now, but could never fully get. Something that I could only get when I was with Elizabeth.

"Happiness."

She looked at me like I was an old friend she was seeing for the first time.

"Wow Darce." She laughed "That was deep."

"What can I say? I'm a deep person."

And that was it. Nothing more was said.

I had never meant to say that. I had never meant to admit it. But yet still, her reaction shocked me beyond belief.

She didn't try to console me. Comfort me. Tell me everything was going to be okay.

She just looked back at the lake like nothing at happened. Like I hadn't even spoken at all.

"Do you ever feel" I breathed, breaking the silence "Like you're in a lake drowning, and as much as you try to resurface you can never quite reach the top?" She shook her head, looking back at me again "I do." I whispered with the wind.

"You shouldn't." From the corner of my eye, I noticed her sliding closer to me across the snow.

"That doesn't stop me from feeling like that though." Only she does. Only she stops me from drowning.

"I can help." She slipped her hand over mine. "I can pull you out of the lake Darcy…Just let me."

Her hazel eyes bore into mine, telling me things I could never understand, but I wanted to.

My fingers intertwined with hers and the heat- the heat was unbearable.

Even through all the wool, cotton and snow, I could feel the silky softness of her skin; and I wanted it. I needed it.

"You're not always this serious." I observed.

"You're not always this moody." She countered.

Before I could answer a bird (Robin I think) flew down onto the lake and danced across the snow. I wonder what it's like to be a bird. To just get up and fly, not knowing where to or when you're going to get there. Just knowing that you'll get there- wherever that is- one day.

"It's my mother's birthday today." My voice, as blunt and as devoid of emotion as ever, echoed for what seemed like forever.

But she wasn't stupid. She knew me, which both worried and excited me.

"I'm sorry."

The Robin seemed to have found something interesting under the snow and buried his beak into the soft, comforting blanket.

"She would have liked you…" I murmured, mesmerized by the Robin.

"I hope so."

"I like you." I snapped out of my fantasy realising what I had just said. What I had been too afraid to say for a long time.

I watched the words hang in mid-air at Elizabeth's mercy.

"I like you too."

"I know I push you away Lizzie but…I don't mean too….. I don't want too."

She smiled, the heat swirling around her cheeks.

"You never call me Lizzie." Her hand squeezed mine; forcing me to, once again, look into her eyes.

The hazel warmth wrapped around me like a caress as we sat in the snow just staring at each other.

Something my mother had said before rung in the back of my mind.

"The loudest of things are always said so in silence."

And you know what…She was right.

I squeezed her hand back as the Robin flew overhead.

Even the coldest of lake's can melt with the right amount of sun.

* * *

**Author's Note (Mmmhhhmmmm...Again):**

** Reviews would be welcome. Very VERY welcome. I would like to know what you thought about it because I'm not really too sure if 'serious' writing suites me...*starts laughing* Sorry when I typed serious I thought of the Joker...*wipes tear from eye* Oh man...  
So yeah, I found it really eye opening, I suppose, to write because usually I write from Lizzie's teenage, Will obsessed and TOTALLY AWESOME point of view so it was nice... Anyway! Back to the drawing board! I have another to write!  
**

**Don't forget to be awesome (By reviewing!)  
**

**Ally xxx****  
**

**P.S. Mush...I hoped you liked it...Because this is about as sentimental as I get :)  
**


End file.
